A mobile game is a video game application that may be played by a user on a mobile device such as a feature phone, smartphone, smartwatch, PDA, tablet computer, portable media player, etc. Mobile games may be available on gaming platforms that can additionally include personal computers (PCs), gaming consoles, and/or other computing devices, providing a user the ability to play games over a computer network. Some gaming platforms, such as the Origin® platform by Electronic Arts Inc., can provide social features like profile management, networking with friends, and integration with other networking sites like Facebook®, Microsoft's Xbox Live®, Sony's PlayStation Network®. A player of a mobile game on a mobile device may need to provide authentication credentials to establish a user identity within a gaming platform. Interaction between platforms may involve management of multiple user profiles across multiple devices.